On This Valentine's
by Misselliesgrandchild
Summary: A JR/Sue Ellen and John Ross/Pamela story.
1. Chapter 1

**13th February 2006**

**Southfork**

**John Ross and Pamela's Room**

"John Ross?" Pamela shouted as she walked in the bedroom door. She and Sue Ellen had just got back from shopping in town. Pamela had been shopping for a gift for John Ross and Sue Ellen had been shopping for JR and herself, of course. When Pamela realised John Ross was likely at work she walked over to her closet and hid the shopping bag containing John Ross' gift behind several pairs of knee high boots.

She really wanted to turn the room upside down and look for what John Ross had bought her but she knew he was smarter than that to hide it in their room. She took off her coat and her shoes then left the room and headed towards her mother-in-law's room.

Pamela paused as she could hear a heated discussion between JR and Sue Ellen, she was surprised she didn't hear it from her bedroom. From what Pamela could make out it was about tomorrow. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and that was never JR's favourite time of year. Sue Ellen wanted to go away for the weekend to the gulf but JR claimed to have a weekend full of meetings and buisness lunches.

Pamela backed away from the door and headed down to the kitchen deciding to speak to Sue Ellen later on when she had the chance.

**JR and Sue Ellen's Room**

"JR I still don't understand why you can't hold the meetings off!" Sue Ellen shouted as she sat on the bed and crossed her arms

"Ofcourse you don't understand, you're a woman and buisness was never your thing!" JR shouted from the bathroom.

"I'll have you known I ran a buisness for years and I'm still head of the company JR! But that's besides the point if Cliff can't come up with the money to steal the deal from you why are you worried to call the meetings off"

"Sue Ellen you don't understand!" JR replied coming out off the bathroom. He could see Sue Ellen was beginning to become upset and he hated that. He did realise that they hadn't done something for Valentine's in years and he was diappointed in himself because he hardly ever showed her he truely loved her.

"You know what JR never mind, forget I suggested it" Sue Ellen stood up and went to leave the room as JR grabed her arm.

"Let go of me" Sue Ellen growled as she freed herself from his grip and ran out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit" JR muttered to himself. After their second marriage JR vowed never to let Sue Ellen out of his life again. He vowed never to go to bed with another woman either and he'd managed to stick by that, even if he had recived more than a few offers. He had to change his attitude towards Valentine's even if it killed him to do so.

**Ewing Oil Building**

"Let's take a look at tomorrow's agenda" John Ross uttered to himself as he went to look over his diary. As he looked he realised tomorrow was Valentine's and he still hadn't bought Pamela a gift. It had to special, just as she was to him. They'd been married for almost two years and to be honest the pair were still in 'the honeymoon phase'.

John Ross got up from his chair and put on his coat and left his office telling Sly he'd be back in an hour. Sly Lovegreen was still working for JR aswell as John Ross and she loved doing it.

John Ross had the ideal gift in mind for Pamela as he headed straight towards Tiffany. His mother was very fond of the store so he thought 'Why shouldn't Pam be'. As he got inside Grace, the store manager approached him.

"Good afternoon Mr Ewing, how can I help?" asked Grace very kindly. She knew exactly who he was, he had been in a few times with his father and by himself.

"Oh, I'm looking for a braclet for my wife Grace and I'm wondering if you can help a man out"

"I have just the thing Mr Ewing" said the woman showing him over to a huge show case. There were may braclets and cuffs to choose from but one in particular caught John Ross' attention.

"I'll have that one please Grace, and erm I was wondering if I could have it engraved" John Ross grinned.

"Ofcourse Mr Ewing! Come back in a little while and I'll have it ready for you" Grace smiled.

"Thank you Grace, I always could trust you" John Ross left with the intention to go back and collect it before he went home.

**Southfork**

Sue Ellen was in the den reading a new book she'd bought herself in town that day when Pamela walked in.

"Sue Ellen?" Pamela went over to Sue Ellen's armchair and sat on the foot stool.

"Pamela, what's the matter sweetheart?" Sue Ellen enquired as she noticed something was wrong with Pamela by the look on her face.

"Sue Ellen I was meant to tell you earlier, that's why I organsied the shopping trip but I freaked out" Pamela said quietly.

"Well what's the matter? I can't help if you don't tell me" Sue Ellen said sitting up and reaching over to take Pamela's hand. Even before John Ross married Pamela Sue Ellen always seen her as her daughter. They both cared for each other a lot and Sue Ellen appreicated that.

"Sue Ellen I'm... well I'm gonna have a baby" Pamela uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"A baby! Oh Pamela" Sue Ellen was overjoyed with the news. She hugged Pamela tight to her.

"Sue Ellen, would you mind keeping it a secret? Just for a while" Pamela uttered.

Sue Ellen held Pam off her shoulder to look at her "Of course Pam, I won't even tell JR. Ha! If it means that much to you I tell when you do"

"Thank you Sue Ellen, I knew I could count on you" Pamela gave her mother-in-law a hug and walked out the den.

Sue Ellen sat alone for a while in the den reading her book but her mind was more focused on her new grandchild until she heard a knock and footsteps she'd heard all her adult life.

"What is it JR?" Sue Ellen asked without turning round in her seat to look at him.

"How did you know it was me?" JR was amazed at how she knew things like that. He never truly realised just how well she'd gotten to know him over the years.

"I just knew" She smiled putting down her book as JR walked round and kneeled in front of her.

"I have a surprise for ya darlin', and I just know you are gonna love it" JR whispered holding up two plane tickets. Sue Ellen grabbed them out of JR's hand and looked closely at them.

"Italy JR!" Sue Ellen jumped up from her seat pulling JR with her. She was so excited. JR had never cancelled meetings that he thought of as important for anyone. In fact he made her promise never to have a baby when he was in a meeting and she only done that one time out of three.

"Do you like it Sue Ellen?" JR hugged his wife as they shared a moment.

"Of course I do! That's were our daughter was conceived, wasn't it?" Sue Ellen looked at him in deep thought.

"Eh yeah, I think it was or wasn't that... no you're right it was the coast wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Anyway two weeks in Italy with you JR, now that's going to be memorable" Sue Ellen gave JR a sly grin as she toyed with his collar. JR took Sue Ellen's hand in his, firmly.

"Let's go upstairs darlin'" JR winked as Sue Ellen placed a kiss on his cheek.

John Ross was on his way home. He was so happy to see Pamela and give her the little gift. He thought he'd give it her early so she knew he hadn't forgotten about tomorrow. John Ross had bought her the T Wide Bar cuff and had asked Grace to engrave "Always, Pamela. I'll always love you xx". The message was one his mother had engraved in her Tiffany cuff from his father and he'd always admired it.

He drove his car into the run way just in time to catch Pamela walking inside. John Ross looked around at the other cars and saw his brother's car was parked. 'Yey, Blake's here' John Ross moaned. He didn't dislike his brother they just simply never got on much. John Ross more enjoyed the company of his younger sister, Elizabeth. He called her Beth for short. John Ross winced at the laughter coming from the living room as he walked through the house. Blake was always trying to live up to his brother and sister but never did quite make it. John Ross knew his brother had a problem with drugs, women and gambling so did his father. In fact JR paid Blake to leave Dallas to regain himself but his mother and sister were ever to find out. John Ross put on is best fake grin and walked into the den.

"There's my brother!" John Ross shouted as he walked up to Blake and patted his shoulder.

"How you doing John Ross?" Blake smiled. John Ross could see right through his brother knowing he'd perhaps only come to ask for more money or to steal Pamela. He'd tried her before so why wouldn't he again.

"I'm doing fine brother, how are you keeping?" John Ross tried to sound interested as he eyed up his brother then gave his father a knowing look.

"Well, John Ross I'm keeping well". Teresa walked through and anounced dinner was ready.

"Shall we go through everyone" Sue Ellen took her husband's hand as they got up from the couch and walked through. As Pamela took John Ross' hand she noticed he held the Tiffany bag which he procceded to place apon the hall table beside the telephone as they walked through for dinner. Whilst pulling out her chair, John Ross leaned into Pamela's ear.

"You'll recive your gift in due course my love".


	3. Chapter 3

The family had finished dinner and went back through to the living room.

"Drinks anyone?" Asked JR as he entered the living room with everyone else behind him.

"I'll have a rusty nail dad" Blake answered.

"And I'll have a bourbon dad and Pamela will have a vodka" replied John Ross.

"Oh nothing me for me actually JR" Pamela piped up as she sat down on the couch. John Ross sat beside her.

"What's up darling?" asked John Ross taking Pamela's hand.

"Nothing honestly I just don't want a drink John Ross that's all"

JR made his sons their drinks as well as his own and Sue Ellen poured out a glass of water for Pamela. JR handed Sue Ellen John Ross' bourbon and she went and held John Ross his drink and Pamela her water.

"Thanks mama" John Ross smiled and he went back to talking to Pamela about his day.

JR took Blake's his drink, held it to him and gave him a look of disgust.

"You leave he in the morning Blake, you here?" JR whispered before Sue Ellen began to make he way over.

"I hear dad" Blake grinned "As long as I get the cash, I'll go without a word"

Sue Ellen grasped Blake's arm as she approached them.

"How are you my darling boy? We haven't had much chance to talk and you haven't called recently" She looked at her son with big eyes. She sort of knew something was always troubling Blake, even when he was a child. He was much different to John Ross and Elizabeth however she hated comparing her children to one another like her mother did to her and her sister, Kristen. Sue Ellen feared if she compared her children she would break their relationship. Sue Ellen knew that's what her mother done to her and Kristen and that is what caused the two of them to have some problems growing up. It was always a competition to see who was best dressed, who could get the best grades, the best suitor. However Sue Ellen knew JR compared his children but never in front of them only in his mind but that always showed through.

"I know mama, I've been very busy recently with work and I'm sure dad will fill you in on all that because I really don't want to bore you" Blake lied. He felt horrible to lie to the only person who showed love towards him growing up, apart from his grandma Ellie.

"I'd honestly rather you're father never spoke about business Blake, sometimes I think Ewing Oil is your daddy's wife and I'm the mistress"

"Oh come on Sue Ellen" laughed JR "That's all changed now and you fine well know it woman"

"I do know, I was only kidding JR but I'm making a point to Blake. Never let business over rule you and let you forget who and what is truly important, okay?"

"Okay mama, okay" Blake laughed. He knew he'd disappointed his mother slightly, although she'd never say, by not settling down like his siblings had but it was never right for him.

"Sue Ellen?"

"You better go see what Pamela wants you for mama" Blake smiled.

"I won't be long" Sue Ellen squeezed her sons arm and walked over to Pamela. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Sue Ellen asked.

"I think I'll tell John tonight" Sue Ellen could see Pamela was bursting with excitement to tell John Ross and she was excited to tell JR about their first grandchild.

"Oh Pamela please do, don't wait" Sue Ellen smiled "That's the only advice my mother, God rest her soul, ever gave me Pamela and it worked"

"Can we go in the den Sue Ellen?"

"Oh, of course Pamela" Sue Ellen took Pamela's hand and they started walking towards the den when JR stopped them.

"Where are you to going?" He called from the other side of the room.

"The den to talk woman things my love, nothing you'd be interested in" Pamela laughed at Sue Ellen's reply back to JR. She looked up to their marriage. She didn't want their marriage from twenty years ago but she certainly wanted what they had now.

John Ross go up off the couch and walked over to the fire place where his father and Blake stood.

"Don't you just love how they get on dad?" John Ross asked very smugly in front of his brother.

"It sure makes me smile son" JR replied.

Sue Ellen and Pamela walked into the den and sat on the couch. Sue Ellen took Pamela's hand.

"So you'll tell him? Tonight?" Sue Ellen asked.

"When we retire tonight I'll tell him Sue Ellen and I'll text you how it goes and you can tell JR tonight too. The text will be the signal for you to tell JR. So he isn't the last to know sort of thing however, when John Ross and I come down for breakfast tomorrow you guys have to let him tell you and please act surprised"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but JR normally falls asleep at 11 or half past 11 if I'm lucky enough to keep him awake that long" Sue Ellen frowned .

"This will sound really weird Sue Ellen..." Pamela was then cut off by Sue Ellen.

"It's all right sweetheart" Sue Ellen touched Pamela's cheek with her other hand "I'll think of something to keep his mind off sleep for an hour or two, that sound okay?" The pair laughed.

"I'm glad you think the same as me Sue Ellen" Pamela giggled. She was a little relieved she didn't actually have to tell her mother-in-law to keep JR awake for a few hours.

By the time Pamela and Sue Ellen had finished laughing JR poked his head in the door frame of the den.

"Sugar are you coming up to bed?" JR asked Sue Ellen and childishly batted his eyelids at her.

"Yes darlin'" Sue Ellen said her good nights to Pamela and got off the couch, giving Pamela a little wink as she did so. Sue Ellen walked over to where JR stood, took his hand and they both started to walk through the hall. In the hall JR noticed the 'Tiffany' bag sitting. He gave Sue Ellen a wink.

"Our son must have bought a present for his wife"

"Like you used to do" Sue Ellen laughed as JR chased her upstairs. Making it to the top landing she was just in time to catch Blake entering his bedroom.

"Goodnight Blake" She smiled as JR caught up with her.

Blake turned around to face his mother because it would be the last glance he'd see of her in a while. "Goodnight mama" He walked over and kissed her cheek and then returned to his room without a word. Blake could feel his fathers eyes burning into his skin.

"Bed time Mrs Ewing" JR said walking in front of Sue Ellen and opening the door to their bedroom. He held the door open for Sue Ellen to walk in.

"Why thank you, you have turned into quite the gentleman" Sue Ellen giggled.

"It's only took me a good part of sixty-seven years to do so" JR laughed.

"You haven't been all as bad as I make you out to be JR" Sue Ellen grinned putting her plan into action as she walked closer to JR who was now standing at the bathroom door.

"Oh aren't I" JR picked up quickly what Sue Ellen was doing as she toyed with his collar the way she had earlier that day. After today's late afternoon sex JR was tired which was rather unlike him but he really just wanted to cuddle up with Sue Ellen tonight.

"Sue Ellen darlin' if you don't mind I am tired tonight" He said solemnly as he grabbed her hands and held them tight to his face,

"I understand JR" She leaned in slowly and placed her forehead against JR's. JR dropped her hands, picked her up and carried her through to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"John Ross?"

"Yeah Pam, what's up darlin'?" John Ross called through from the hall as he picked up Pamela's gift from the table and walked back through to the living room.

"It's your brother John Ross..."

"What's he done Pamela, I swear I'll..." Pamela reached for his hand and gently pulled him down beside her on the couch.

"He hasn't done anything to me John Ross but what's upset you and JR so much that you don't like him?" Pamela was confused by the situation.

"I'll answer that question once you open this" John Ross held Pamela the gift bag and smiled "Happy Valentines baby, it's just half of your gift so you can have it early"

"Oh John Ross" Pamela leaned over and kissed John Ross. Pamela untied the ribbon and pulled out the box. The biggest smile appeared on her face as she opened it. John Ross was pleased with himself.

"Do you like it darlin'?"

"Like it, I love it John Ross! It's beautiful... but you know you didn't have to right?" Pamela smiled.

"Of course I had to sweetheart, now eh, what do you wanna know about my brother?" John Ross thought that it would be best to get the conversation over with rather than talk about it later.

"A lot. Like why you don't like him or your daddy but your mamma loves him?"

"Well Blake has problems with drugs and money and my mamma isn't supposed to know about anything" John Ross sighed "but there was an occasion she found out that he'd stolen money from my dad's account but she thinks that's all he's done"

"Excuse my forwardness, but was it a lot of money?" Pamela asked the question hesitantly because it was such a personal question.

"Four millions worth, dad was putting it aside to make a deal with West Star Oil"

"Oh and I take it the money was for drugs and..." Pamela thought she'd put two and two together and come up with a sensible conclusion.

"Yeah he got in a lot of trouble with a Mexican cartel and all that stuff. So he's back for now for help from dad, so dad does what he always does, pays Blake and then he'll go away again breaking mamma's heart and he doesn't care and we're left to pick mamma's heart back up. It's almost like what my uncle Gary done to grandma Ellie only worse. You have heard those stories haven't you?"

"Eh yeah, I have Lucy told me one night all about her mamma and her daddy" Pamela was trying to piece together the information in her head. She couldn't understand why JR and John Ross wouldn't tell Sue Ellen surely she would stop feeling bad once she knew about everything that Blake had done to hurt the family. Pamela then, when thinking about Sue Ellen, remembered she had something to tell John Ross. "John Ross," she smiled picking up his hand "I have some news for you and I think you're gonna love it"

**JR and Sue Ellen's Room**

"Oh JR, don't fall asleep" Sue Ellen was trying to keep JR awake so she was lightly tapping his face every so often.

"Why can't I get some rest woman? Huh, wasn't this afternoon enough for you?"

"Oh JR don't be like that, I just wanted to talk that's all. Can't we have late night conversations like we used to? Do you remember when we were first married and we'd talk for hours and hours?" Sue Ellen toyed with the buttons on his pyjamas and she propped herself up on her elbow to face into him.

"Yeah I do" JR turned in to face Sue Ellen "I remember when you were pregnant with Beth that you'd never sleep, you just moved all night, turning and stretching. I could not get you to be at peace for one second"

Sue Ellen giggled "Was I that bad?"

"Terrible Sue Ellen" JR laughed then started wriggling about in the bed, lightly kicking at Sue Ellen's feet and pulling the sheets off her.

"Alright JR, I get it. Now give me back the covers!" Sue Ellen couldn't help but laugh at the way JR was going on.

"Erm, no I'll keep them thanks. I'm quite warm and cosy so you go and get your own" JR knew he would start to get to Sue Ellen if he kept doing what he was doing.

"Oh JR come on," Sue Ellen then thought she'd play her own cards and start annoying JR. Sue Ellen sat up and moved her body over JR's.

"Sue Ellen what are you doing? Come on darlin' I'm tired" JR was starting to get serious.

"You weren't tired two minutes ago JR when you were attempting to piss me off" Sue Ellen laughed.

"It wasn't an attempt, it worked didn't it?" JR squeezed at Sue Ellen's sides making her fall right on top of him "Now give me a kiss sweetheart" Sue Ellen started to laugh as JR pressed his lips against hers.

**Back Down Stairs**

"A BABY!" John Ross picked up Pamela from the couch, so she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, and he began to jump up and down. John Ross was so happy. Since the day he married Pamela he knew she'd make the perfect mother. When he saw her with other babies his heart melted. He was so in love with this moment hearing Pamela laugh and knowing that the two of them were both excited.

"Are you happy my love?" Pamela just wanted him to say it out loud but she already knew that John Ross always wanted to have a baby but she never thought he'd be this happy.

"So happy babe," John Ross put Pamela back on the floor and kissed her cheek. He pulled his head back "darlin' do you hear that? John Ross was confused at why Pamela started giggling. Suddenly JR started running down the stairs followed closely by Sue Ellen. Pamela and John Ross hid on the couch.

"JR we'll wake people up if don't start being quiet" Sue Ellen laughed as she took hold of JR's hand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just come on darlin'" JR began walking through the dining room until he heard Pamela giggling. He stopped dead in his track and Sue Ellen, who wasn't paying attention walked into the back of him.

"Hi Pamela darlin'" JR dropped Sue Ellen's hand, turned and waved into the living room. Sue Ellen walked through and JR followed. Sue Ellen winked at Pamela and mouthed 'Have you told John Ross yet?' without the men noticing. Pamela nodded her head back at Sue Ellen and smiled. Sue Ellen went and sat down beside Pamela on the couch and leaned into her ear.

"JR doesn't know yet" Sue Ellen giggled, "And if we don't let him in on it he'll feel left out"

"What are you two gossiping about now?" JR clocked both of the women chatting away and he didn't always like that because for all he knew they could have been discussing how to drain all the Ewing bank cards on shoes and handbags. That was his worst nightmare because he knew Sue Ellen could teach Pamela a few things on buying things.

"John Ross," Pamela piped up "Don't you have something to tell your father?"

John Ross smiled "Ah yeah, dad and mamma..."

"Baby I already know" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Mom I'm 27 please stop calling me that" John Ross laughed but he was trying to be serious.

Sue Ellen held up her hands "Sorry sir, my apologies" Sue Ellen laughed.

"Can we hurry this along please" JR was beginning to become annoyed, he always did when there was something going on that he didn't know about.

"Mamma, if I heard right the plan was, between you and Pam, that you would tell daddy"

Sue Ellen began to feel the butterflies in her tummy. "Yeah, that was the plan" She was so excited to tell JR. "JR, darlin'..." Sue Ellen stood up and walked over to JR, placing her hands over his "We are gonna be grandparents"


	5. Chapter 5

JR let the news sink in. Squeezing Sue Ellen hands when the penny had dropped "Grandparents!" JR shouted in shock. He quickly turned around "Pamela, you're pregnant?"

"Yes JR I am, it's still early but I wanted you and Sue Ellen to know" Pamela smiled.

JR walked over to Pamela, kissed her cheek and then gave her a hug. Then walked over to John Ross and shook his hand. "Congratulations, the both of you! Never two more people deserved it than you pair" JR was elated, there was nothing more he wanted than for children around the house. Southfork was just boring, or rather, quiet without them.

"Isn't it great JR, I can wait to start shopping Pamela" Sue Ellen smiled "All those tiny, little outfits and shoes"

JR and John Ross laughed, "Mother do you never stop thinking about buying things?"

"Spending all my hard earned cash John Ross" JR laughed, walking back over to his wife lightly touching the small of her back.

"Yes, very funny boys" Sue Ellen grinned sarcastically "I have already begun looking around the rooms Pamela to see what one would be best as a nursery. I remember Miss Ellie was more excited than myself and JR for her first grandchild, she was looking at craddles and strollers before I ever even thought about them"

"Oh, that's alright Sue Ellen I've been looking too and if you don't mind I think John Ross' old room would be perfect but I know that it's just across the hall from you and you and JR might have just as many sleepless nights as we do" Pamela said as she went and sat on the sofa, moving her gift from John Ross to the coffee table.

"Oh that doesn't bother s in the slightest Pamela" JR would have been more than happy to even have the baby in their room he was that excited. He had already begun to think about fishing at lake, going riding and teaching them the family business. He laughed to himself as he imagined that if it was a baby girl Sue Ellen would be taking her around the mall in no time.

"Is that your gift from John Ross, Pamela?" Sue Ellen asked egar to see what taste her son had in jewllery, she walked over and sat beside Pamela. As she did so John Ross walked over to stand beside his father.

"So are you pleased dad?" John Ross asked seeking approval from his father.

"Very pleased John Ross, I can't tell you how happy this will make your mama, never mind me." JR smiled thinking about all the good memories he had with her being pregnant and how she was when each child arrived "I just can't believe it, and I'm not surprised that your mama knew. Her and Pamela get on well together"

"Don't they just, I think Pamela will turn to mama whenever she needs help with the baby" John Ross looked at the two most wonderful women in his life as Sue Ellen delicately held Pamela's cuff. "It's pretty mama, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see you have your daddy's taste John Ross and I particularly like the inscribed message. JR have you seen it?" Sue Ellen held up the silver cuff to JR giving him a wink, "look inside JR"

"Ah, isn't that sweet. Pamela have you ever seen Sue Ellen's?" JR grinned, looking at Pamela then at his son "It has a very similar message inside"

"Well dad," John Ross said cutting in before Pamela could speak "I just, erm, I like those words." John Ross blushed looking at Pamela. He knew he might have to clear this up later. Everyone laughed at John Ross' embarrassment. JR noticed Sue Ellen yawn and run her hands through her hair as she sat beside Pamela. She looked adorable when she got tired.

"Right darlin' time for bed," JR walked over and stretched out his hand for her to take it. Sue Ellen took his hand as raised herself up from the sofa. She then turned round to kiss Pamela goodnight and walked over to John Ross, "Congratulations sweetheart, I'm so happy for the both of you" She kissed his cheek and reached up and ruffled his hair "You are still my little boy" she laughed.

"Bed Mrs Ewing," JR thought to remind her before all four of them were down here until the break of dawn "Congratulations again you two, and goodnight" JR smiled and out his arm around Sue Ellen and they both headed upstairs.


End file.
